A Rampaging Return
by Rubius
Summary: After VOTE the council banishes Naruto but soon Naruto finds the ruins of Uzu and might finds something that will knock the shinobi world on it's A!# rated M for future Lemons
1. Start of A New Generation!

"Talking"

" _Thinking/Spirit talk"_

" **Yelling/Biju speech"**

 _Location_

 _ **JUTSU**_

(I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NINNINGER, IF I DID I'D BE RICH WITH CASH COMING OUT OF MY EARS AND I'D MAKE NARUTO HAVING A HAREM CANON)

 _Outside the land of fire_

Naruto Uzumaki was walking with a pack on his back and with no headband on his head, the reason… he was banished for doing his job of returning Sasuke Uchiha to Konoha only Sasuke out cold while Naruto had a fist shaped hole in his chest just missing his heart. Tsunade and the other medical ninja went to work on him as soon as they could some made sure Sasuke would live but Tsunade had him locked up in the ANBU medical Jail, after the dust settled the Civilian Council tried to have Naruto executed for using Kyuubi's power on Sasuke who they claim was under the influence of the Cursed Seal while the Clan heads tried to have Naruto promoted. But soon Danzo suggested that Naruto be banished and the council voted and ended up with a 10-9 vote for the punishment.

So after finding out what happened Naruto was not happy about it but there was nothing he could do about it except obey or be killed on site if he ever returned to the land of fire. The other rookies and teams Gai and Suna heard the news and they were pissed what surprised everyone was Sakura actually siding with Naruto… not trying to kiss up to Sasuke. Everyone gave Naruto something to try and help him,

Kiba gave him some clothes that weren't kill me orange.

Shikamaru gave him a book on strategy and ninja improvement books

Choji gave him a scroll full of food and gear to hunt.

Shino gave him a new sleeping bag since he knew that Naruto wanted to get a new one.

Lee gave him some chakra weights to help with training

Tenten gave him some kunai, shuriken, and a few kenjutsu books

Neji managed to get some ryo for him

Gaara as well as Kankuro and Temari offered him a place in Suna but Naruto refused saying he wanted to travel the world first but he'd take Temari up on the offer causing her to lightly blush.

Ino gave him a book on plants and natural poisons and antidotes as well as a surprise kiss on the cheek.

Sakura and Hinata didn't give him something but kissed him on the cheek at the same time causing Naruto to nearly pass out from surprise.

After that Naruto wished everyone the best and left Konoha probably never to return… at least that what Naruto thought but Danzo wanted him out of the village so he could kidnap him and put him thru his root training to strip Naruto of his emotions and turn him into the perfect tool for his plans to conquer the elemental nations and had 4 ROOT ANBU waiting for him to take him to their master.

" **You guys might as well come out, I knew you were following me for a while"** yelled Naruto to his pursuers, they came out attacking him but Naruto wouldn't go down without a fight… summoning Shadow Clones to confuse them and taking some of the tactics from Zabuza during the Wave mission he hid in the clones and manage to kill one before all the clones were dispelled leaving him exposed, Naruto knew he couldn't win in a fair fight against ANBU so he quickly hid in the trees before summoning one last clone and transforming into a kunai before the ROOT ANBU could find out his plan. The Anbu caught up with him and were ready for anything.

The clone threw the Kunai it had hoping for a kill but they all dodged and the kunai few off with the Anbu not caring about it since their master's prize was infront of them, soon the clone was knocked out and taken to Danzo while the Kunai from before waited until they were long gone before transforming back into the real Naruto with him thinking " _Suckers… let see what I can learn from them before my super charged clone dispels"_ thought Naruto before continuing to the land of Wave and from there who knows

But since Naruto didn't pay attention the first time he went to Wave he ended up heading to the ruins of Uzu, at first Naruto freaked because he thought Wave was completely destroyed but soon realized that Wave and this place looked different. After some exploring it was getting dark and Naruto had found an old looking temple that looked none the worse for wear, after setting up camp and having dinner Naruto explored the temple and found it was for a family called the Igasaki. The Next morning would be a busy one…

 _Next morning…Igasaki Temple_

Naruto woke up and after using the restroom to handle morning stuff he started to train but without a teacher or sword the books he got from Tenten were redundant but he found a hidden passage thru the floor due to really old wood. (he fell in)

After coming around and looking around he discovered a dojo with a cabinet closed with a seal and rope… at first Naruto thought that he shouldn't mess with it. But his curiousity got the better of him and opened the cabinet… what Naruto didn't know was that the cabinet could only be opened by a descendant of the Igasaki but he would find out soon… Naruto found 6 swords inside one being different than the other 5 and strange shuriken, at first he was just gonna close the cabinet but he felt the red shuriken calling him and so he picked it up and was instantly transported into his mind where he found Kyuubi and a stranger waiting for him.

 _Inside Naruto's Head_

" _So this is my successor's head, gotta say I was expecting something more hot than this but the huge fox is a surprise"_ said the stranger, **"It's not my choice but it could be worse… I could have been sealed in that damn gezo statue and the kid would have been killed long ago, ah he's here"** said Kyuubi. Naruto walked up to them a little surprised Kyuubi was acting civil to a human, "How did you get in here and who are you" asked Naruto. _"I sealed my spirit in the shuriken you picked up so that I can teach whoever my shuriken chose to be the next Akaninger… and the name is Igasaki Takaharu"_ said Takaharu pointing his thumb at himself when he gave his name. "well Takaharu-san why would you do that" asked Naruto **"Yes I've been wondering the same thing"** said Kyuubi. _"Well I'll tell you but it's a long story so you might want to sit down or something"_ said Takaharu.

For the past few hours Takaharu was telling Naruto and Kyuubi about his and his family's adventures as the Shuriken Sentai Ninningers and both were surprised that a different form of Ninjutsu existed like the one Takaharu was telling them about. When Takaharu finished his tale Naruto had shuriken in his eyes and instantly asked Takaharu to teach him _"Of course I'll teach you… you are my successor after all"_ said Takaharu making Naruto take a confused look "successor" asked Naruto **"He means kit that he was going to teach you anyway because you are his distant descendant… while Takaharu was telling us about his adventures I've been checking your DNA and you and he are related by blood give or take a few generations"** said Kyuubi.

"Yosh… I'm in Takaharu-sensei" said Naruto ready to learn…

 _3 ½ years later in Suna_

The past few years have been rough especially for Konoha, when news of Naruto's banishment reached Wave… there were pissed that Konoha treated their hero like a used tissue and cut all trade with them and sent any business to Suna. Vegetable, Spring, Bird, Star, and other countries did the same thing… nearly every ally that Naruto got for Konoha cut all ties with them when Naruto left. They managed to keep Suna only because Suna needed Konoha to keep Iwa from destroying them but since Gaara was the new Kazekage he only allowed leaf ninja that he approved in the village the rest either stayed outside until the job was done, sent back to the leaf, or killed on sight.

(musical ninpo: Ninninger Opening)

Gaara was relaxing after finishing some paperwork when he spotted a huge bird with a rider on it the rider had blonde hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds, Gaara was aware that he was Akatsuki and went out to face him and was soon stuck in a impossible situation… either surrender or watch as his village was blown to kingdom come Garra was about to use his sand to protect his village when he heard a voice…

 _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: KAEN NO JUTSU**_

 _ **KAEN NO JUTSU… MERA MERA JA**_

Suddenly a fireball hit the bird the rider was on and it exploded causing Deidara to land on a roof top… looking around they both spotted a man in a red outfit with a helmet with a shuriken design as a visor holding a sword where Deidara's bird was, "what the hell man I was about to show the world my art" asked Deidara to the new fighter "some art is best kept locked away from innocent eyes… like the wackbags who create them" said the fighter pissing off Deidara " **Who the hell do you think you are"** yelled Deidara unaware that his partner had joined him.

The fighter did a spinning backflip and kneeling on one knee while saying "A Splendid Rampage… Akaninger" (I can't find/write the Japanese version)

Deidara was pissed and sent some small bird bombs at Akaninger but all he got was Akaninger sliding his fingers down his sword and saying.

 _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: MIZU NO JUTSU**_

Then he spun the shuriken attached on his sword.

 _ **MIZU NO JUTSU… JABU JABU JA**_

Suddenly a torrent of water came from his sword forcing the clay birds to blow up in Deidara's face while Sasori took the chance to try and knock out Gaara but got waterlogged instead, soon Gaara and Akaninger were fighting Deidara and Sasori on even ground even winning soon Deidara was running out of options and decided to go out with a bang and take the village with him… he started to use lots of his most explosive clay into a giant version of himself "Well Kazekage your choice… either surrender and have your Biju extracted like a good boy or your village will be completely destroyed" said Deidara. Gaara was about to surrender but Akaninger grabbed him and shook his head no. Gaara was about to argue but all Akaninger did was hold up his sword and swapped shuriken for one that looked like himself before pressing a button on the blade.

 _ **THE WAZA**_

 _ **NANJA NANJA…NANJA NANJA**_

 _ **NANJA NANJA… NANJA NANJA**_

 _ **SHURIKEN NINPO OUGI: NIN RETSU ZAN**_

Akaninger spun the shuriken on his sword.

 _ **AKA JA… NINJA**_

After that Akaninger moved faster than light and cut down Deidara fast before he could use the clay

 _ **NINJA ISSEN**_

For the finisher Akaninger jumped up and did a full body slash from Deidara's head to his feet splitting him in two and making the clay giant disappear. Sasori knew when to call it quits so he ran.

Soon after Kankuro and Temari arrived and saw Gaara and a stranger they thought was the enemy until Gaara told them what happened… as soon as Temari hugged Akaninger " **Ow… hot… hot"** yelled Akaninger grabbing his ass like it was burnt and jumping around he pulled out a glowing pink shuriken that flew on its own towards Temari and landed in her hands "What is this" asked Temari, "well it's one of my families special shuriken it grants the user power but they have to be chosen" said Akaninger. Patting an pretend fire from his ass

"So what now" asked Temari "Well… there is a problem… you see that shuriken's power belongs to my clan and the laws about it are very clear" said Akaninger, everyone was silent waiting for him to continue "If a male is chosen then they are to be adopted into the clan… but females are required to join the clan by marriage" said Akaninger "So in order to be able to use this power I have to marry you" asked Temari "Yes but you have some time to decide and besides it will give me a chance to do something i've wanted to do for a while but there is something I'd like to ask you Temari" said Akaninger "What is it" asked Temari, "Is that date offer from 3 years ago still good?" asked Akaninger before transforming back into…

" **Naruto"** yelled the Suna Siblings.

 **(Musical Ninpo: finish)**

Naruto was wearing black ninja clothes with a red mixed in and a headband with the same symbol as the helmet he wore. (Takaharu's training gear)

Upon seeing their friend Gaara had a smile on his face, Kankuro was shocked to see him no longer a runt, and Temari was blushing due to his new figure.

Soon though Temari was able to whisper "yes" fortunately Naruto heard her and said "then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 but first I have to find a hotel" said Naruto looking around, "You will stay with us Naruto" said Gaara, Naruto looked at Gaara with a smirk and said "If that is what the Kazekage wishes" shrugging his shoulders.

Soon the group was in bed sleeping but tonight the pink shuriken started to softly glow while Temari slept.

 _Inside Temari's Dream_

We see Temari in a Dojo trying to figure out where she is when a girl wearing a pink coat and dark pink shorts appears. "who are you" asked Temari "My name is Igasaki Kasumi and I was able to come into your dream because you have been chosen by my shuriken" said Kasumi, "Wait you mean that you picked me… why" asked Temari "A few reasons actually… you remind me of myself when I was younger also you have feelings for Naruto… Takaharu's successor" said Kasumi causing Temari to blush.

"anyway we need to start your training" said Kasumi causing Temari to be confused "But I thought I had to marry Naruto before I would be trained" asked Temari "It is true you need to be an Igasaki to use the shuriken but I can still train you for when that day comes… also you could be engaged and it would work for you" said Kasumi. "well let's get started" said Temari.

 _Morning… Temari's room_

Temari woke up feeling refreshed and looked at the shuriken on her desk and thought _"that was interesting fitting years of training into 1 night… well I have to practice my body to handle those moves but since I took being a ninja seriously like Kasumi-sensei said I should be ready to go"_

Temari got up and started her morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and setting her hair in her 4 ponytails before coming down to make breakfast, but as she soon discovered someone beat her to the kitchen and smelled something wonderful.

After entering the kitchen she sees Naruto at the stove making pancakes and her brothers wolfing them down like no tomorrow, she soon spotted a plate of food for her and sat down to enjoy. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence" said Kankuro in between bites causing Gaara and Naruto to look at her causing her to blush.

Naruto was giving her the once over and soon went back to his cooking… Temari was surprised because she thought he'd stare at her breasts since all the other male ninja in Suna do, they even tried to cop a feel of her ass when they thought she wasn't paying attention but she made sure to keep them from touching her and if they got lucky she'd beat the snot out of them with her fan.

Yet Naruto didn't give her a second glance, a positive mark in her book… soon Naruto finished his cooking and started to eat himself. Temari was indeed surprised seeing Naruto cook but the proof was in the taste… she took one bite of the pancakes and froze in flavor shock, it was so good she then tried it with butter and syrup… the flavor was magnified 10 fold it was so good that the first bite nearly sent her over the edge but as soon as she added syrup and butter she could swear she was in heaven from the (unknown to the others) flavor induced orgasm. After coming down from her food induced high she asked Naruto "this is incredible… did you add anything to these?" to which Naruto replied "brown sugar and vanilla extract".

Temari never would have thought such simple ingredients took ordinary pancakes and turned them into food of the gods… Naruto knocked Temari out of her train of thought by asking "so are you gonna be ready for our date tonight"

Temari nodded and quickly finished her breakfast before leaving making sure the others didn't know what happened to her because of Naruto's food.

 _Suna: Night time_

Naruto was all dressed up for his date with temari in a black version of his jump suit but instead of orange it was dark red the he pulled off flawlessly, he knocked on Temari's room door hoping she was decent when he heard her tell him to come in. Inside he saw Temari wearing a black dress that left little for the imagination… it hugged her curves perfectly showing off her hourglass figure and accenting her F cup breasts just right with no shoulder straps and her very well-toned ass.

Naruto was in one word: Speechless… he was in awe of the divine beauty in front of him, at first due to the minor training he got from Jiriaya he thought about acting out one of the scenes from the ero-senen's books but that thought was killed instantly when he remembered that Temari wasn't that kind of woman and he'd have to be patient not to mention she couldn't use the pink shuriken while pregnant.

Naruto picked his mental jaw up off the ground and said "You look incredible… darling" Temari was surprised by Naruto calling her that but liked it and replied "You're not so bad yourself… honey" taking Naruto's hand and leading him into the village both blondes blushing all the way neither noticing Gaara on the roof watching them thinking _"I knew Naruto would be perfect for you Temari… he can protect you while I'm not there and keep you happy"_.

After leaving the Kazekage Mansion the new couple went to a restaurant where they were sitting down to dinner in a private half circle booth where they could sit next to each other and talk, the food was great and Naruto surprised Temari by not ordering 12-15 bowls of ramen… he ordered the chicken alfredo with garlic bread while Temari ordered the angel hair pasta salad with beef meatballs.

But soon their date started to go south when one of the servers started checking Temari out in front of her date no less which was pissing her off. Naruto caught on to what was making Temari tense and saw the server and decided to get him to back off without raising a finger, the same server came to them and asked "Is there anything I can get for you" he said looking at Temari with lust filled eyes when Naruto replied "yes my wife and I will take 2 orders of the large dango please… right honey" causing both the server and Temari to look at him.

The server gave a sneer to Naruto and was about to leave to place the order when he heard Temari say "There's no need to order that much Naruto" making the server think he had a chance when that thought was shattered into dust and blown to the wind when Naruto placed a hand on Temari's belly and said loud enough for Temari and the server to hear "Nonsense dear… you're eating for two after all so there no need to hold back" while rubbing her belly lovingly making the server make a b-line for the kitchen.

(MUSICAL NINPO: SAINT TAIL… JUNSHIN)

They took the dessert to go and went to the park all the while Temari was blushing in a red that would make Hinata jealous, a million thoughts running thru Temari's head making her blush deeper and soon they found a bench to sit and enjoy their dessert. Temari asked "why did you say that" at first Naruto wasn't sure what Temari was asking about but soon realized what when she put a hand on her stomach and replied "9 times out of 10 a guy will still try to hook up with a girl even if their married but if they find out that woman is pregnant then he will run faster than Ero-sennen could after getting caught peeping at the women's hotspring", seeing Temari accept the answer and whispered just enough for her to hear "besides making that creep run for his life… the idea of being a mother isn't a bad one huh"

Temari was silent for a while due to thinking about what Naruto mumbled and if she were being honest with herself, the thought of becoming a mother was appealing but not now. Of course she would want kids but maybe in a few years…

Shaking her head out of her current train of thought she looked at Naruto who was looking at the full moon with a small tear in his eye and barely catching him say "family huh…" Naruto snickered sadly and mumbled "can I have ever have one of my own?"

After hearing that Temari rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and whispered "Everyone deserves a family Naruto-kun" while looking into his eyes and seeing pure sadness and despair. Naruto whispered while moving his head closer to Temari "even if I'm cursed."

As soon as she heard what Naruto said Temari's mind started to think of what Naruto was talking about when it hit her like a Sand Burial… Naruto was like her brother Gaara only he didn't have any family, and the only Biju that attacked Konoha was Kyuubi so he must have the fox sealed inside him… as soon as she realized this she moved her head closer and kissed Naruto on the lips.

At first they didn't do anything but soon they started to get into it, they broke the kiss only for Temari to get up and straddle Naruto and kiss him again. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and she did the same to his neck.

The world around them slowly started to fade… all that mattered to them was each other… as if they were the only people on the planet… as if without the other they could never be whole.

Soon the need for air separated them and Temari made the first move by grabbing Naruto's hands and placing them on her breasts whispering in his ear "these are only for you Naru-koi…" Naruto was surprised and knew Temari wasn't a loose woman, he looked into her eyes to see if she was in a genjutsu or lying but all he found was affection, caring, and maybe love.

Naruto let go of Temari's breasts, wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug and whispered in her ear "I get what your trying to do Tem-chan and I thank you from the bottom of my heart… there is no need for you to offer yourself to me to give me a family, it will happen but I'd rather wait until the both of us are ready…"

What Naruto didn't know was this was a test to see if Naruto was just like the rest of the Horndogs of Suna and once again Naruto's response blew her away, he respected her opinion and was willing to wait for children. Temari just wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and whispered "Thank you"

 _On a roof overlooking their location_

Gaara was watching Naruto pass his sisters test that she used on all the previous men she dated and they all failed… even Shikamaru failed the test or he was just too damn lazy to care about that sort of thing… either way Gaara was satisfied that Naruto passed his sister's test and shushin'ed away to leave the new couple to their privacy _"I knew I was right about you Naruto… you are the perfect one for my sister, if you ever ask for her hand in the future I'll grant you my blessing"_ thought Gaara.

(MUSICAL NINPO: FINISH)

 _Kazekage Mansion: Next Morning_

After a few minutes Naruto and Temari made it back to the mansion without too much fuss and Temari even gave him a good night kiss, after breakfast Temari asked Naruto if she could try using the shuriken to which Naruto replied by giving her a ichibanto and shuriken core. Temari attached the Shuriken to the core hearing

 _ **MOMONINGER SHURIKEN**_

Then pressed the button like Kasumi trained her

 _ **THE HENGE**_

 _ **NIN NIN NIN… NIN NIN NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NIN NIN… NIN NIN NIN NIN**_

Temari yelled "SHURIKEN HENGE" and spun the attached shuriken

 _ **MOMO JA… NINJA**_

Temari transformed into a pink version of Naruto's outfit with a different shuriken on the helmet, she was impressed after giving herself a onceover and after Naruto transformed they started training which didn't need to be long since Takaharu and Kasumi trained them both.

 _Gates of Suna 1 week later_

After training with her new powers and Naruto getting Gaara's blessing to marry Temari with a pink diamond ring they were ready to start looking for the other members of the team.

"You are welcome in Suna whenever you need to rest or visit" said Gaara, "Thanks Gaara… I'll keep that in mind incase Tem-chan's feeling homesick" said Naruto causing Temari to Blush at the affectionate nickname and get a small smack on the shoulder. Naruto chuckled and the both of them started off to find the rest of the new team. But not soon after Temari got revenge by grabbing Naruto's arm and placing it in between her generous breasts causing Naruto to blush and think to last night, _"with Temari by my side I feel like just maybe I can find the rest of the team and break the rule of hatred… and maybe for the first time in my life have a family._

* * *

 _( **MUSICAL NINPO: SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER ENDING** )_

 ** _YOOOOOOOI!_**

 **Hii fuu mii you itsu de ja ja ja jaan!**

 _Hai! nin nin nin Washoi!_

 _nin_ _nin_ _nin_ _nin_ _ninger_

 **Dekkai dekkai hanabi wo uchi-agero**

 **Ikkai kokkiri bokura no yume de gozaru**

 **Buttobi kattobi daijobu kimi wa itsumo**

 **Ippai ippai nakama ga tsuite sourou**

 **Shuriken Shura shu shu shu**

 **Hengenjizai ninjutsu de**

 **Odoreba nin ni ni nin**

 **Ashita mo appre Nihonbare!** _Hai!_ _Hai! so re so re so_ _re so re_ _  
_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Shinobu tsumori wa gozaranu** **yo** _nin nin nin_ _  
_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Matsuri ja matsuri ja ja ja jaan!**

 **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 _Washoi!_

 _nin nin nin_ _Washoi!_

 _nin nin nin Hai! Hai!  
_

 _nin nin nin_ _Washoi!_

 _nin_ _nin_ _nin_ _nin_ _ninger_

Hai!

 **Dokkin dokkin "Heart" ga takanaru ze**

 **Shichitenbattou bokurano tabe de gozaru**

 **Good mo Bad mo Daibouken kimi wa itsuka**

 **Rippa na rippa na ninja ni natte sourou**

 **Makibishi BHISHIBHISHI to**

 **Kanzen muketsu ninjutsu de**

 **Utaeba nin ni ni nin**

 **Ashita mo HIPPARE! Saa GANBARE!** _Hai!_ _Hai! so re so re so_ _re so re_ _  
_

 **Nanja monja ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Yumewo egaita emakimono** _nin nin nin_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Matsuri ja matsuri ja ja ja jaan!**

 **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 _Washoi!_

 _(instrumental break)_

 _Washoi!_

 _Nin_

 _Nin_ _so re so re so_ _re so re_ _  
_

 _Washoi!_

 _Washoi!_

 _Nin_

 _Nin_ _so re so re so_ _re so re_ _  
_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Washoi!_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Nin NIN_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Washoi!_

 _Nin_ _Nin_ _so re so re so_ _re so re_ _so re so re so_ _re so re_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Shinobu tsumori wa gozaranu** **yo** _nin nin nin_ _  
_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Matsuri ja matsuri ISSAI GASSAI**

 **Nanja monja ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Yumewo egaita emakimono** _nin nin nin_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Hii fuu mii you itsu de ja ja ja jaan!**

 **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 _Washoi!_

* * *

Hey guys rubius here… I know you guys are expecting an update on: a digital rebirth and from spider to rider, well this has been on my brain for months and I thought I'd light a fire under some authors who could be doing this crossover better than I could I mean there are only 2 crossovers for Ninninger and they are less than 1,000 words. Also there are lemons coming but I'm gonna focus on finding the team members for now.

So tell me what you think in reviews and if your a flamer i'll send a MIZU NO JUTSU thru the screen in your face


	2. A new enemy, new ally, and new Fiancee?

"Talking"

" _Thinking/Spirit talk"_

" **Yelling/Biju speech/song lyrics"**

 _Location_

 _ **JUTSU**_

(I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NINNINGER, IF I DID I'D BE RICH WITH CASH COMING OUT OF MY EARS AND I'D MAKE NARUTO HAVING A HAREM CANON)

 _Border of Wind/Earth country_

It had been a week since Naruto and Temari left Suna to find the Other Members of the Ninninger team and so far they have had setbacks not to mention the bombshell Takaharu told them last night in their dream/training session

 _Flashback: Last Night_

During the Night Naruto and Temari were able to go into the dream world and train with Takaharu and Kasumi but there was something off lately and Naruto decided to ask, "Hey Takaharu sensei… why does it seem like you are holding back?" asked Naruto to which Takaharu responded "Well Naruto it's because all of the shuriken I had before are missing". Naruto was not happy about this and asked "How is that possible… shouldn't they have been lock up with the ones I found in the Uzu ruins?" Takaharu saw Naruto's expression and explained, "the shuriken were needed to stabilize the world after Kibaoni Gengetsu resurrected and now since they are needed you can find them." Naruto asked "is there any way you know where they are" Takaharu had a sad look on his face and said "No I've tried but something is blocking us from sensing the other shuriken but since you are traveling to find the others you can look for the shuriken also.

 _End flashback_

Naruto came back to the world just after he and Temari passed the gate into Iwa, looking at Temari he said "Well… we have a long trip ahead but at least we're going together" to which Temari kissed his cheek and replied "Till death due us part." Naruto grabbed Temari's hand and they walked into Iwa ready to continue their search.

(Musical Ninpo: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Opening)

 **To regain what was taken from him.**

 **A Ninja must revive the legacy of his family**

 **His Enemies are Danzo, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki.**

 **He must gather others so they can**

 **Be Shinobi but they don't hide!**

 **Saa ike! Warera NINNINJAA!**

 **Wasshoi! NINJA!**

 **Tenka muteki NinJapan!**

 **SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER**

 **DADADA DADADA oozora kakeru kaze wo kiri**

 **Takaku tsuyoku goshiki no chikai hatamekase**

 **Seigi no shuriken kagayaki wo dakishimete**

 **Buttobase Mirai e to!**

 **MAJI da ze! GACHI da ze! Tachimachi sanjou!**

 **Saa ike! Warera NINNINJAA!**

 **Wasshoi! NINJA!**

 **Henge jizai NinJapan!**

 **Yume no kataki yattsukechatte**

 **Korashimechatte sei sei sei**

 **Wasshoi! NINJA!**

 **Saa tobe! Warera NINNINJAA!**

 **Wasshoi! NINJA!**

 **Atsuki kizuna NinJapan!**

 **Tsunage Shuriken Sentai**

 **Wasshoi! NINJA!**

 **NINNINJAA!**

(Musical Ninpo: Finish)

After searching for a few hours Naruto and Temari decided to take a break and get something to eat and find an inn, Naruto and Temari managed to find a dango place to have a date… Naruto wasn't sure at first since dango reminded him of a certain dango eating snake mistress that gave him the creeps during his first Chuunin exams but since Temari was there he decided to give it a shot. Soon they ate their fill, paid, and left to find an inn but on the way they saw two ninja teams heading out… they were heavily armed but still were fast, Temari spotted a ninja and asked "Is there any reason those ninja look like they are going to war" to which the ninja replied "the Tsuchikage's granddaughter hasn't returned from a mission she took two weeks ago and the mission was only for 3 days, he's worried about her"

Looking at Naruto she said "we should join them" Naruto asked her "what about finding the team and missing shuriken" Temari answered "If we save the Tsuchikage's granddaughter he might thank us by helping with the search" that answer got Naruto speeding off to help the stone ninja with Temari close behind.

Naruto and Temari followed the stone ninja but stayed out of sight until the time was right, a few days later curiousity started to get the better of them on what exactly the mission the Tsuchikage's granddaughter took. The bounced some ideas around but soon found the stone ninja had got into a battle with some ninja from Sound with Sound having the advantage, the Stone ninja were pinned down they spotted a girl with the stone ninja and guessed it was the baka granddaughter. She had short brown hair, a iwa headband, standard ninja gear/armor, and a some curves in the right places and DD sized breasts. She had a wounded leg and several scratches on her arms and stomach.

Naruto and Temari jumped in and attacked some Sound ninja causing the battle to pause at the newcomers, "Why are you butting in… this is a battle between us and the Stone Ninja, get lost" said one of the Sound Ninja to which Temari replied "We need the girl with the Stone ninja" the same Sound ninja said "You can have her, we just want the item she has" causing both Temari and Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Naruto continued to hold off the Sound ninja while Temari went to see what was so important.

The Stone ninja surrounded the girl to keep Temari from approaching, Temari just huffed and said "Why are you stopping me" one of the Stone ninja said "You would kill Kurotsuchi to get the item she was sent for" Temari keeping her cool said "If I wanted to take this item you want to protect I'd have killed you by now, besides I just want to heal her since she might have to quit being a ninja due to a bum leg and I'm betting none of you are medical ninja or have medical supplies."

The Stone ninja looked ashamed because she was right… none of them were medical ninja or had medical supplies on them and Kurotsuchi's leg was pretty bad so they let Temari thru and she started healing Kurotsuchi's leg. "Why are you helping me" asked Kurotsuchi, Temari replied "you don't need a reason to help someone and anyway we were hoping you could help us" Kurotsuchi said "So you are doing this to gain my grandfather's favor huh" to which Naruto replied from the battlefield "we would have helped even if we didn't need help."

Kurotsuchi was confused, her grandfather had taught her that everybody will do something if it means getting something in return… but here were two ninja that would have helped even without gaining anything. She asked Temari "what do you need me for" Temari replied "we would like to ask your grandfather to help us in our search for some lost family heirlooms" "Heirlooms" asked Kurotsuchi confused. Temari answered "Special one of a kind shuriken that belonged to an old clan… to which my partner is the only survivor" before Kurotsuchi could say a word Naruto came flying toward them due to the last Sound Ninja using a potion turning him into a weasel/chainsaw monster (Kamitachi Ninninger episode 1) "Might need some help here" said Naruto to which Temari nodded and joined the fight.

The Stone Ninja tried to get Kurotsuchi to run and leave these suckers to their fate but Kurotsuchi refused… _"I want to see how this ends and I have to admit the one in red is kinda cute"_ Kurotsuchi thought. "There's no way in hell you losers can beat me now… once I kill you I will take the shuriken from that Stone Bitch and probably have some fun before I kill her, rape was the one thing Naruto would never tolerate and Temari agreed with him. They pulled out their Ichibanto and attached weird shuriken to the swords before pressing a button.

 _ **THE HENGE**_

 _ **NIN NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NI NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NI NIN NIN**_

 _ **SHURIKEN HENGE**_

Naruto and Temari spun the shuriken on their swords.

 _ **AKA JA**_

 _ **MOMO JA**_

 _ **NINJA!**_

(Musical Ninpo: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger movie ost track 32)

Both Naruto and Temari Transformed into their battle gear… Naruto wearing a red body suit with matching helmet with a shuriken design on the helmet and a strange crest on the left shoulder going to the right hip, Temari was wearing something similar but in pink, her outfit also had a skirt and white leggings. which caused everyone to go wide eyed with surprise until the monster asked/yelled **"Who the hell are you"** Naruto replied first.

 **"A Splendid Rampage!... Akaninger!"** Naruto yelled the first part while putting his right hand in a tiger seal in front of him while placing his Ichibanto in front of the other, then doing a backflip he kneels and yells the end as an intro all the while a golden tapestry with a red sun displayed behind him.

" **The Wavering Mist!... Momoninger!"** Temari did the same as Naruto but used a different pose, she pointed her right hand off in the distance while holding her Ichibanto under her arm with the point of the blade pointing at her while her left hand came in front of her chest pointing in the same direction as her right arm and the same gold tapestry only with pink mist clouds behind her.

Naruto yelled **"We may be shinobi but we don't hide"** Both of them got up while Naruto slid his blade across his left hand,

" **Shuriken Sentai… Ninninger!"** Naruto and Temari took different poses the tapestry showing both sun and mist behind them with the matching crest from their chests in gold and a picture of Mt. Fuji which served to really piss off Kamitachi and cause the stone ninja especially Kurotsuchi to look in awe.

" **Instead of hiding… we rampage!"** Naruto started to yell but Temari joined in on the latter part and both started to fight the monster,

(Musical Ninpo: Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Opening)

Akaninger and Momoninger started to fight the monster with Akaninger fighting head on while Momoninger used tactics but soon they were pushed back by Kamitachi when he started firing the blades all over the place, they couldn't get close enough to finish him off but Kamitachi got a lucky shot at Akaninger but he turned into a straw dummy with a piece of paper where the face would be saying TOO BAD!. Kamitachi was confused until he felt a slash at his back, turning around he saw Akaninger swinging for another strike but he blocked it and tried to fire a slash blast but Momoninger fired an energy arrow from a bow like weapon to allow Akaninger to dodge.

The Stone Ninja were in complete awe and Kurotsuchi had little hearts in her eyes when she saw Akaninger, she had never seen ninja like them before and she always had a weak spot for strong ninja and it looked like Akaninger was the strongest around but she didn't know what the connection was between him and Momoninger but something told her she wouldn't like it. _"I hope grandpa would let me join them… they are so strong and cool… especially Akaninger"_ let it be known that on this day Kurotsuchi the strongest kunoichi Jonin of the hidden stone village became an Akaninger fangirl.

Soon the fight was just about over when Akaninger pressed a button on his sword,

 _ **THE WAZA**_

 _ **NAN-JA NANJA**_

 _ **NANJA NAN-JA**_

 _ **NAN-JA NANJA**_

 _ **NANJA NAN-JA**_

 _ **SHURIKEN NINPO OUGI: NIN RETSU ZAN!**_

 _ **AKA JA! NINJA!**_

After spinning the shuriken on his sword he charged Kamitachi in a streak of red light which caused the Stone ninja to become scared… remembering the devastating losses during the 3rd Ninja War thanks to the Fourth Hokage a.k.a. the Yellow Flash. Akaninger slashed Kamitachi a few times then jumped up

 _ **NINJA ISSEN!**_

Akaninger started spinning until he reached the ground and delivered a devastating slash from head to toe on Kamitachi, causing him to fall backward and explode into nothing.

(Musical Ninpo: finish)

Unknown to anyone there were two people watching the fight and were not happy with the result, one was the snake sanin Orochimaru and the other was his faithful right hand Kabuto. "Who are these Ninningers" asked Orochimaru "I have no idea" replied Kabuto watching the battle "See if our fallen ninja can still be of use" said Orochimaru while handing Kabuto a hammer and a shuriken "right" replied Kabuto while inserting the shuriken into the hammer and using a jutsu.

 _ **DEMON JUTSU: GIRTH OF OGRES**_

Back at the battlefield the stone ninja and Ninninger were breathing a sigh of relief until a blast of dark chakra appeared on the battlefield causing Kamitachi to grow into a giant, Now it's your turn to die said the revived monster. "Aka-kun… we don't have anything that can go against that" said Momoninger, Akaninger was thinking fast when he remembered Kurotsuchi had a weird shuriken. He ran to the stone ninja and asked Kurotsuchi "Please let me see that shuriken you have", a stone ninja said "Don't Kurotsuchi… remember your mission" before he could continue Akaninger said "is a mission worth your life" Kurotsuchi pulled out the shuriken and asked "what do you want for it" causing both Ninninger to stare at her "My grandfather wanted this shuriken so he can sell it… but if you buy it the he won't complain" Aka and Momo looked at each other and then Aka asked "what's the price".

They were dodging Kamitachi's blades well trying to buy time "you" was all Kurotsuchi said with a blush causing Akaninger to get a confused look on his face while Momoninger was mad "she wants you to marry her and keep you as a stone ninja" Momoninger said to Aka replied "Fine but you come with us on our search, I will not join iwa, and I ask for a year of time to see if we can work out but if we break up I keep the shuriken… deal?"

Kurotsuchi looked like she had won the lottery "deal" she said while handing Akaninger the shuriken, finally seeing this mystery shuriken Akaninger yells **"Ehhhhh!"** causing Momoninger to ask "What is it Aka-kun" to which Akaninger held up a brown shuriken with a red star face and his family's crest on it.

"It's one of my family's shuriken" said Akaninger "But which one" asked Momoninger, causing Akaninger to think… he remembered Takaharu saying certain shuriken can to certain things like one could use the elements while another can summon an ally.

Akaninger shook his head and decided to give this shuriken a test run, swapping the shuriken in his sword for the one he just got he pressed a new button on the sword hoping it was the right one and did a jutsu.

 _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: SHOUKAN NO JUTSU**_

(Musical Ninpo: Starninger theme)

He spun the shuriken and everyone heard in the distance getting closer a guitar and someone shouting.

" **WHO ARE YOU? … WOOOOAH… WHO ARE YOU?"**

" **RODEOMARU!"**

What they saw coming was a giant man riding a bull with wheels, Akaninger jumped up onto the giants shoulder. The giant looked at him and Akaninger said "Yo Rodeomaru, hope we can work together for now" while waving getting a nod from the now identified Rodeomaru the both looked at the giant Kamitachi before crashing into him sending the monster flying.

Everyone was surprised at what happened when Akaninger spun the shuriken summoning an ally to match Kamitachi's size and Kurotsuchi was loving the fact that he was now hers… sure she would have a year to wait and get to know him but still he was hers unless Momoninger was closer than she was.

Kamitachi was not giving an easy fight since he kept his distance from Rodeomaru and Akaninger trying to blast them with energy blades, soon Akaninger was sick of it and decided to spin the shuriken again yelling **"Bison Change!"**

" **YEEHAW!... BISON!... YEEHAW! BISON!"**

" **BISON KING!"**

After spinning the shuriken a second time the bison started to change into a humanoid form after transforming Rodeomaru got back into his riding position while a shuriken landed on his back before a faceplate lowered showing the same face on the shuriken.

Akaninger was in the cockpit ready to fight and soon Bison King started blasting Kamitachi causing a lot of damage and making it impossible for Kamitachi to fight back before deciding to finish it once and for all, Akaninger took his sword and held it like he was ready to thrust.

" **Bison… Arakure Buster"**

Akaninger yelled while thrusting his sword causing Bison King to take aim and fire like crazy, Kamitachi took every shot and soon fell over and exploded into nothing.

(Musical Ninpo: finish)

Soon Akaninger jumped off Bison King while it changed back and rode off landing next to Momoninger they proceeded to celebrate "Shinobasu… **Wasshoi!** " they yelled before jumping up, Momoninger hugging Akaninger causing the Stone ninja who's jaws were still on the ground from seeing Bison King snap out of it and Kurotsuchi hugged Akaninger as well, soon things calmed down and Aka/Momoninger transformed back into their original gear.

Kurotsuchi had hearts in her eyes again when she saw Akaninger's face… the wild spiky blonde hair, the whisker marks on his cheeks and the piercing blue eyes made him a hunk but since she had a reputation to protect she quickly put a lid on those feelings and walked up to the new ninja and asked "Now that the monster is dealt with can we start on our way back to Iwa" looking at the male blonde getting a nod as confirmation before asking. "Can we have your names… mine's Kurotsuchi and I'm also the Tsuchikage's granddaughter" to which the male responded "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and this desert lily here is Subaku Temari" Temari added "I'm also engaged to this big lug" while hugging him making Kurotsuchi's heart crack before spotting a suna headband on Temari.

"What's a Suna ninja doing in these parts" asked Kurotsuchi, Temari answered "I'm traveling with my fiancée to find his families property and other ninja to join our team" "Team" asked Kurotsuchi confused to which Naruto answered "The Ninningers… we are still short 5-7 members" Kurotsuchi had stars in her eyes… if she could get on this team than she could probably have them based in Iwa and get Naruto to herself if she played her cards right. "So how does one join" asked Kurotsuchi to which Naruto replied "You have to be chosen by a former member and so far Temari has been the only one worthy of my families power" Kurotsuchi asked "Any chance I'm worthy" Naruto replied jokingly "If you were my butt would be on fire by now but I guess not since that hasn't happened since the former members have unique standards" making Kurotsuchi feel like her heart was ripped out. "But since we made that deal with you on the shuriken we'll head back to Iwa and see if your gramps is up for it" said Naruto making Kurotsuchi feel better.

Later that night Naruto and Temari took first watch so they could discuss a few things in private, "Are you sure about making that deal Naruto-kun" asked Temari, "I didn't have much choice Temari-chan besides it will help the Tsuchikage look at us in a favorable light and make him more inclined to help us after all why wouldn't he help his soon to be grandson in law" Temari looked surprised at the realization Naruto presented and said "I can't believe my big, strong, knucklehead thought of that" while hugging him.

During the trip back to Iwa Kurotsuchi stuck to Naruto like glue except when they stopped for bodily reasons. Temari was ok with it but still gave Naruto a few kisses on the lips to make sure Kurotsuchi knew that she had a bigger claim on the blonde ninja than she did, Kurotsuchi got some accidental payback when one night Kurotsuchi was at a river washing up when she spotted Naruto bathing and Kurotsuchi saw Naruto's snake was the size of a basilisk compared to most men, she quickly got away and because of that she had trouble sleeping that night.

 _Iwa Main gates_

Everyone was surprised and relieved to see Kurotsuchi and the stone ninja back especially her grandfather Onoki, after he gave her the once over and commending the stone ninja he spotted Naruto and Temari. "Who are you" asked Onoki to which Kurotsuchi replied "These are the two shinobi who saved me and the others… Naruto Uzumaki and Temari Subaku" Naruto and Temari bowed when their names were called.

After introductions a man came up to Kurotuschi and hugged her he was a tall thin man with short black hair, beady eyes, two buck teeth, and a smirk on his face, "My darling Kurotsuchi… I'm so glad your back" he said while hugging her but Naruto and Temari could see that Kurotsuchi didn't return the sentiment by the look on her face telling them she wanted to get away from him.

"Ah Netsuchi good to see you" said Onoki, "as well as you lord Tsuchikage" said Netsuchi(1) in greeting letting go of Kurotsuchi which let the poor girl get some distance from him "How is my soon to be grandson in law" asked Onoki which caused Kurotsuchi to be shocked and yell **"What… what do you mean by that gramps"** "Well your parents as well as Netsuchi's were close friends and after finding out that the were both having children my son had the idea to set up an arranged marriage between our two families" answered Onoki.

"But grandpa I can't stand him not to mention the rumors going around that he's seen with a different woman every week" said Kurotsuchi "Nothing but heresay and you'll learn to love me" said Netsuchi grabbing Kurotsuchi's arm making her wince since she was still injured after the sound attack.

"Now come along… we must get ready for the wedding" said Netsuchi pulling Kurotsuchi with him until Naruto's hand grabbed his arm stopping them in their tracks, "I'm sorry but I can't allow that" said Naruto causing Onoki, Netsuchi, and Kurotsuchi to look surprised. "Who are you" asked Netsuchi, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I happen to be Kurotsuchi's fiancée" causing both Netsuchi and Onoki to get shocked looks while Kurotsuchi blushed and Temari smirked while shaking her head.

" **How is that possible, I'm her fiancée not some blonde ninja wannabee"** yelled Netsuchi while Onoki asked Kurotsuchi "Can you explain this".

 _ **(MUSICAL NINPO: SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER MOVIE OST TRACK 2)**_

"Well on my way back with the shuriken I was attacked by Sound ninja who also wanted it after trying to give them the slip and fighting them off for 3 days I thought I was done for but both Naruto and Temari showed up and fought them off and healed some of my injuries, but one of the ninja drank some goop that transformed him into a monster… Naruto and Temari used some jutsu or something to change as well and destroyed him as soon as that was done a blast of black chakra revived him and made him a giant" said Kurotsuchi

"I find that a little hard to believe" said Netsuchi, "I agree but if he was turned into a giant what happened to him" asked Onoki.

"Well Naruto and Temari were having trouble when Naruto remembered the shuriken I had and wanted to see it" said Kurotsuchi

"Why would that matter" asked Onoki, "Well he and Temari are looking for his families sacred treasures" said Kurotsuchi. "Sacred treasures… what sacred treasures" asked Netsuchi.

"One of a kind shuriken that can grant the user power but only Naruto's family can use them since they were the ones to create them in the first place" said Kurotsuchi getting looks of understanding from Onoki and Netsuchi.

"Anyway since you were going to sell the shuriken grandpa I made a deal with Naruto-kun that in return for the shuriken I would be his fiancée" said Kurotsuchi.

"Well a deal is a deal but I can't ignore your parent's final wishes Kurotsuchi so how about this… both Naruto and Netsuchi will meet in the arena tomorrow and fight and the winner will win your hand" said Onoki "That's fine with me… I will show this wannabe what a real ninja is" said Netsuchi before walking off.

Temari was glaring at Kurotsuchi and said "I can't believe this… you only wanted Naruto to break the engagement between you and that guy" to which Kurotsuchi responded "It's not like that… while not having to marry Netsuchi is a bonus, I really do have feelings for Naruto at first I thought it was just a simple crush but on the way home and talking with both of you I know that I want to stand by him even if I'm not chosen to be a Ninninger, he has this aura around him that's just… so welcoming" said Kurotsuchi while Temari's glare softened knowing exactly what she was talking about. Naruto had a power that made it nearly impossible not to be his friend, he changed people for the better and in return those people form bonds with him like her brother Gaara did when Naruto beat him to a pulp during the sand/sound invasion, Naruto was able to get through the sand barrier around Gaara's heart and show him he wasn't alone.

( **MUSICAL NINPO: KAI** )

 _(_ _that night – Iwa hotel_ _)_

After getting the grand tour of Iwa from Kurotsuchi Naruto and Temari were checked into a hotel but the room they had only had one bed, Naruto being the gentleman he was offered Temari the bed while he slept on the couch but Temari refused saying it was big enough for two and Naruto needed to be at his best for the duel tomorrow so Naruto agreed.

After changing into their pajamas and doing their nightly routine Naruto and Temari got into bed with Temari hugging Naruto close, Temari whispered "I could get used to this" Naruto snaked his arm around Temari's waist bringing her closer to him and whispered "you and me both" before kissing her goodnight to which they both had a peaceful sleep.

( _the next day – Iwa Stadium_ )

The stadium was full to capacity with Iwa citizens and shinobi… all were gathered to see the fight between Netsuchi and Naruto, Netsuchi was a well-respected Jonin of Iwa while Naruto was an unknown. Temari and Kurotsuchi were in the Kage's box with Onoki seeing the whole arena, Onoki got up and announced to the people… "Ladies and gentlemen… thank you all for coming to see the duel of Netsuchi vs. Naruto… the winner of this fight will win the right to marry my granddaughter Kurotsuchi" causing everyone to cheer. After the fighters entered the arena a Iwa Jonin appeared in the center to explain the rules, "Alright the rules are simple… the fight is over if you give-up or are knocked out for 10 counts, Killing blows are forbidden so no killing other than that it's free for all got it" asked the judge to which both fighters nodded "Now… BEGIN"

As soon as the judge called the fight Netsuchi pulled out a kunai and tried to slash Naruto to which Naruto blocked it with a kunai of his own, after a small standstill the jumped back for distance. Netsuchi weaved handsigns and called _**EARTH STYLE: FLYING BLOULDERS**_ slamming his hands on the ground making the earth shoot at Naruto in boulders to which Naruto responded with _**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**_ making 10 copies and tried to get closer but lost some due to the flying rocks. Naruto surrounded Netsuchi and proceeded to use his clones to pound him but Netsuchi substituted himself with a rock and pulled out a sword to start slashing the clones hoping to get the real Naruto but Naruto had a kunai ready with wind chakra coating it and since wind chakra could slice almost anything Netsuchi's sword was no match when it met Naruto's Kunai. Netsuchi's sword was split in two and so was his Iwa headband to reveal a musical note tattoo on his forhead, as soon as Naruto saw it he asked "Hey Netsuchi… why do you have the mark of the Sound on your head" at first Netsuchi was shocked that his headband was missing but soon had an evil look on his face and started weaving handsigns, he soon called _**EARTH STYLE: STILAGTITE COFFIN**_ soon a hole opened around Naruto and he fell in, upon landing he saw several earth spears ready to turn him into a pincushion. Before he could do anything the hole closed so Netsuchi wouldn't see his opponent be made into swiss cheese, the judge came over and said "Netsuchi… release that jutsu at once, that jutsu is only used on condemned criminals" to which Netsuchi responded by slashing the judge across the chest with a kunai.

" **I've won this fight… now Kurotsuchi is mine and soon Iwa will belong to it's true master"** yelled Netsuchi, "Let me guess… you weren't happy with how Iwa was doing things and found Orochimaru to try and join his village, hence the note on your forehead but why come back here if you hated it" asked Onoki. "You old fart… the reason I went to Orochimaru was because I was sick and tired of not being recognized for my greatness since the people here have rocks for brains, not to mention our leader is a wishy-washy old man who should have done the world a favor and given his title to me and died like the worthless dwarf he is" said Netsuchi getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Your just a power hungry bastard" said Kurotsuchi "Yes and now you are mine Kurotsuchi… you thought you could escape me by hiring that worthless shinobi to play the part of a lover but now his death is on your hands, but don't worry I'll make sure to teach you how to be a perfect little slave… even that suna bitch will make a good cock sleeve after all now that I killed that worthless excuse of a ninja she traveled with she is also mine" said Netsuchi with an evil look on his face.

"Who did you kill exactly" said someone behind Netsuchi causing him to turn around and see Naruto was unharmed by his last jutsu. **"How did you escape my jutsu"** asked Netsuchi surprised that Naruto was not dead, well after using the shadow clones I had one hide in the background just in case you tried something like this not to mention I figured you were the kind of asshole who would kill when things didn't go your way… I bet there are a lot of unexplained death cases around here with your name all over them" said Naruto causing Netsuchi to get a angry blood vessel to form on his forehead and soon pulled a vial of some black sludge "That's the same gunk that the sound shinobi drank before turning into a monster" said Kurotsuchi Netsuchi guzzled it down and changed into a rock monster with construction equipment for limbs (2)

Temari got ready to join in but Naruto motioned for her to stay put then Temari remembered that even though Netsume changed into a monster the duel was still on and so returned to her seat next to Kurotsuchi, Naruto said to Daidarabochi "Since you pulled a costume change allow me to pull one of my own while pulling out his Ichibanto and attaching a shuriken, Daidarabochi tried to attack him but Naruto disappeared in puff of smoke and reappeared in the Kage's box getting everyone's attention.

 **(MUSICAL NINPO: SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER OPENING)**

He pressed a red button on the Ichibanto,

 _ **THE HENGE**_

 _ **NIN NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NI NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NIN NIN**_

 _ **NIN NI NIN NIN**_

 _ **SHURIKEN HENGE**_

After spinning the red shruiken on his sword Naruto transformed into his battle gear… Naruto wearing a red body suit with matching helmet with a shuriken design on the helmet and a strange crest on the left shoulder going to the right hip,

 _ **AKA JA**_

 _ **NINJA**_

Everyone saw the new ninja and wondered who he was and what happened to Naruto but Daidarabochi yelled the question everyone except Temari and Kurotsuchi had on their minds **"Who the hell are you"** Naruto replied first.

 **"A Splendid Rampage!... Akaninger!"** Naruto yelled the first part while putting his right hand in a tiger seal in front of him while placing his Ichibanto in front of the other, then doing a backflip he kneels and yells the end as an intro all the while a golden tapestry with a red sun displayed behind him.

Akaninger jumped down and started to fight Daidarabochi by slashing him in the stomach but didn't get far due to his thick hide, Daidarabochi was able to hit Akaninger away from him with his shovel arm and walked over to Akaninger to finish the fight. Akaninger swapped the shuriken on his sword for another one and twisted it until a certain blade of the shuriken was facing up with the kanji for earth and spun it.

" _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: DOTON NO JUTSU"**_

 _ **DON DON JA**_

Akaninger slammed the tip of his sword into the ground causing a hill of dirt to push Daidarabochi into the air fast making the audience surprised, Daidarabochi got off of the ground and started to attack Akaninger by throwing rocks. Akaninger saw that some people were in the line of fire and quickly changed the shuriken blade to read metal and spun it again

" _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: METAL NO JUTSU"**_

 _ **KIN KIRA JA**_

Suddenly a barrier formed around Akaninger protecting the people who were about to get hit by Daidarabochi's rocks but after that happened Akaninger spun it again.

" _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: METAL NO JUTSU"**_

 _ **KIN KIRA JA**_

Suddenly a metal wash basin appeared and fell on Daidarabochi's head causing him pain "You idiot you could have killed some innocent kids" said Akaninger taking a quick glance to see if anyone was hurt to which Daidarabochi replied "Why should I care if those bastards get hurt… this village is an eyesore and should be buried with the rest of the rocks" hearing that pissed off Akaninger almost as much as rape does, Akaninger replaced the shuriken on his Ichibanto with the one he used to transform and pressed another button.

 _ **THE WAZA**_

 _ **NAN-JA NANJA**_

 _ **NANJA NAN-JA**_

 _ **NAN-JA NANJA**_

 _ **NANJA NAN-JA**_

 _ **SHURIKEN NINPO OUGI: NIN RETSU ZAN!**_

 _ **AKA JA! NINJA!**_

After spinning the shuriken Akaninger charged Daidarabochi in a streak of red light reminding all of Iwa of the yellow flash and thought that he might know the flying thunder god jutsu, Onoki had to give this person respect for saving his villagers wished Akaninger would finish Daidarabochi for good.

After slashing Daidarabochi a few times Akaninger jumped up and started to spin

 _ **NINJA ISSEN**_

Upon landing on the ground Akaninger slashed Daidarabochi from head to toe before jumping clear of the blast that followed signaling Daidarabochi's death.

 **(MUSICAL NINPO: KAI)**

Watching the fight from the roof of the arena Kabuto was disappointed "Well looks like I'll have to bring you back" he said to himself before bringing out a golden hammer and shuriken, he attached the shuriken and swung the hammer.

" _ **DEMON JUTSU: GIRTH OF OGRES"**_

Just as everyone was celebrating a black burst of chakra and revived Daidarabochi and made him a giant causing a panic and causing Akaninger to yell **"Aw man… not again"** before swaping shuriken for Rodeomaru's and spinning it.

" _ **SHURIKEN NINPO: SHOUKAN NO JUTSU**_

(Musical Ninpo: Starninger theme)

Everyone was confused why they started to hear a guitar playing and someone yelling.

" **WHO ARE YOU? … WOOOOAH… WHO ARE YOU?"**

" **RODEOMARU!"**

Akaninger jumped onto Rodeomaru's shoulder and rode after Daidarabochi before he could get to Iwa, Daidarabochi saw the strange summon and started to throw rocks at it but it was too fast for him and it hit him hard **"Mess with the bull… you get the horns"** yelled Akaninger before Rodeomaru threw Daidarabochi off making him fall flat on his face. Akaninger spun the shuriken a second time yelling

" **Bison Change!"**

" **YEEHAW!... BISON!... YEEHAW! BISON!"**

" **BISON KING!"**

After spinning the shuriken a second time the bison started to change into a humanoid form after transforming Rodeomaru got back into his riding position while a shuriken landed on his back before a faceplate lowered showing the same face on the shuriken.

Akaninger was in the cockpit ready to fight and soon Bison King slashed Daidarabochi with the blade part of his blaster causing Daidarabochi to back up and try throwing more rocks, Rodeomaru blasted the rocks into dust and Akaninger wanted to make sure the village wasn't' damaged so he went for the finisher.

" **Bison… Arakure Buster"**

Akaninger yelled while thrusting his sword causing Bison King to fire at Daidarabochi and turn him into gravel, after a second Daidarabochi blew up turning to dust, Akaninger jumped out of the cockpit and Rodeomaru rode off into the distance.

(MUSICAL NINPO: KAI)

Temari and Kurotsuchi were waiting for Akaninger where he landed and joined in his after fight celebration "Shinobasu… **Wasshoi!** " all three yelled while jumping up, after transforming back into Naruto Onoki came up to him and said "Congratulations for winning the duel and thank you for saving my village" Naruto replied "No problem grandpa" while sticking out a hand to Onoki for a handshake which was reciprocated. "So I understand that you are looking for more of those special shuriken" said Onoki "Yeah they were made by my family before the sage of six paths was around and I'd like them back" said Naruto to which Onoki replied "I think I might be able to help you with that" while pulling out an orange shuriken with a face on it.

Naruto took a look at the shuriken and saw it was one of the ones he was looking for and asked Onoki "Where did you get this" Onoki replied "It was given to me by my father, one of my ancestors found it in the rock of the mountain when Iwa was just starting to form here. It allowed the user to bore thru rock like rice paper but no one in my family could ever use it's full power, it was a mystery until now so I gladly return it to you… besides you are going to marry my granddaughter so that makes you family".

Kurotsuchi hugged one of Naruto's arms to her chest putting it between her breasts causing Temari to get jealous and hug the other arm the same way, making Naruto blush and Onoki laugh.

 _(_ ** _MUSICAL NINPO: SHURIKEN SENTAI NINNINGER ENDING_** _)_

 _ **YOOOOOOOI!**_

 **Hii fuu mii you itsu de ja ja ja jaan!**

 _Hai! nin nin nin Washoi!_

 _nin nin nin nin ninger_

 **Dekkai dekkai hanabi wo uchi-agero**

 **Ikkai kokkiri bokura no yume de gozaru**

 **Buttobi kattobi daijobu kimi wa itsumo**

 **Ippai ippai nakama ga tsuite sourou**

 **Shuriken Shura shu shu shu**

 **Hengenjizai ninjutsu de**

 **Odoreba nin ni ni nin**

 **Ashita mo appre Nihonbare!** _Hai!_ _Hai! so re so re so re so re_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Shinobu tsumori wa gozaranu** **yo** _nin nin nin_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Matsuri ja matsuri ja ja ja jaan!**

 **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 _Washoi!_

 _nin nin nin Washoi!_

 _nin nin nin Hai! Hai!_

 _nin nin nin Washoi!_

 _nin nin nin nin ninger_

Hai!

 **Dokkin dokkin "Heart" ga takanaru ze**

 **Shichitenbattou bokurano tabe de gozaru**

 **Good mo Bad mo Daibouken kimi wa itsuka**

 **Rippa na rippa na ninja ni natte sourou**

 **Makibishi BHISHIBHISHI to**

 **Kanzen muketsu ninjutsu de**

 **Utaeba nin ni ni nin**

 **Ashita mo HIPPARE! Saa GANBARE!** _Hai!_ _Hai! so re so re so re so re_

 **Nanja monja ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Yumewo egaita emakimono** _nin nin nin_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Matsuri ja matsuri ja ja ja jaan!**

 **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 _Washoi!_

 _(instrumental break)_

 _Washoi!_

 _Nin_

 _Nin so re so re so re so re_

 _Washoi!_

 _Washoi!_

 _Nin_

 _Nin so re so re so re so re_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Washoi!_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Nin NIN_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Hai_

 _Washoi!_

 _Nin Nin so re so re so re so re so re so re so re so re_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Shinobu tsumori wa gozaranu** **yo** _nin nin nin_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Matsuri ja matsuri ISSAI GASSAI**

 **Nanja monja ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Yumewo egaita emakimono** _nin nin nin_

 **Nanja monja Ninja!** _Washoi!_ **Oe oe oh** _Washoi!_

 **Hii fuu mii you itsu de ja ja ja jaan!**

 **Shuriken Sentai Ninninger**

 _Washoi!_

* * *

Rubius here, really sry for the wait but there have been a few issues that I won't bore you with the details but plz let me know what you think in the reviews and if you have a suggestion for a possible Ninninger let me know.

Description of this character is Akakshi from Yu-Yu Hakusho

Description of this character is Daidarabochi from Ninninger episode 10


End file.
